sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's House
Sonic's House is where Sonic (and presumably Tails) lived through-out all of Season 1. Due to Sonic losing the mob, he's been forced to move back in. Description There is three known rooms, the living room, Sonic and Mother Brain's room, and Soniqua's room. And only a few things are in the living room, due to Sonic's lack of money. Living room The living room is where Sonic spends most of his none-working hours. He spends his time watching his poster, because he has no TV. The objects in the room are a couch, a signpost from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, a checkpoint from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and a platform from the Spring Yard Zone as a table. Sonic once had a TV that he stole from Earthworm Jim, but later returned off-screen. The poster was given a frame, only to be destroyed by Mario and his goons. When Sonic became the boss of the mob, he moved out and stayed at the mob office until Tails destroyed it. Sonic then put a Gerald Wilkins poster and is back to the square one. When Sonic returned, his house seems to be more dirty, such as the top of the checkpoint bulb broken due to the battle with Mario at the climax of Season 2. In Season 3: Sonic ends up back in his apartment after Tails blew up all of his cash. In Season 4, in the episode "Pokemon", Sonic has reluctantly taken Thunderhead back to his apartment, with the barbarian acting like a spoiled child (i.e: complaining about the room, asking Sonic to "change" the poster, asking for something to soak his feet in, and asking for food). Sonic tells him that they are not there to unwind but to figure out a way to make money. Thunderhead is reminded of the Jean Claude Van Damme films Lionheart and ''Bloodsport ''when he remembers that some badasses he met in jail talking about an underground fighting ring. He mentions that all Sonic has to do is bet on him to win, and they will be living like royalty, as long as Sonic claims they do not fight Chung Lee, the movie "Two Bad Characters" shows Sonic's apartment. In Season 5 Sonic and Co get thrown back right at Sonic's apartment. In Season 6 Starts at Sonic's apartment. After time traveling and facing paradoxes left and right, Sonic's apartment is the initial setting for some of the last few episodes, and is the very last place Sonic and Co are at before Sonic presses the Reset Button. In Season 7 The episode "Reset", starts off in oblivion, but as the pixels develop into 8-bit, it turns into Sonic's apartment with the couch and everything. The VERY last episode involves the same apartment and couch at the beginning. It also reappears in Season 8, Hedgehog For Hire. Gallery File:HNI_0053.JPG|Interior (Season 1) File:HNI_0048.JPG File:HNI_0049.JPG File:HNI_0050.JPG|Before death File:Mario_and_the_goons.png|Death File:HNI_0047.JPG|TV File:Images.jpg File:Sonic-for-hire01.jpg File:100_0118.JPG|Outside the house File:HNI_0040.JPG|Current Interior File:HNI_0054.JPG File:HNI_0055.JPG File:HNI_0056.JPG|FIGHT! File:HNI_0057.JPG|SLAM! Category:Sonic's Belongings Category:Places